


Círculo Vicioso

by aelur



Category: El Marginal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelur/pseuds/aelur
Summary: Pastor y Patricio representaban para DIosito un círculo vicioso. Drabble + fanart.





	Círculo Vicioso

Asi que aquél era ese famoso círculo vicioso, ¿no?

Primero Patricio, callado y serio excepto cuando los dos están tirados en la cobacha, pegándose un viaje de aquellos. Es en esos momentos en los que todo se transforma, y el doctor se vuelve compinche, y Diosito es capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa. Los dos se relajan, comparten el fernet y la coca, y hacen que la cárcel y los problemas desaparezcan.

Después Pastor, callado y serio excepto cuando lo mira con recelo, como quien se enfrenta a una fiera salvaje. Es en esos momentos en los que se vuelve loco, y recuerda otros ojos oscuros que lo hacían sentirse _bien_ , y quiere, _necesita_ , tenerlos de vuelta en la cobacha, mirando a las estrellas y compartiendo sonrisas en secreto. Pero lo que Patricio tiene de suave, de _seguro_ , Pastor lo tiene de peligroso. Y a Diosito, la fiera, cuando algo se le quiere ir de manos lo único que sabe hacer es subirle la apuesta: y así fue que le arranca uno, dos, tres besos. A punta de pistola apenas logra contenerse antes de que aquella _bestia_ salga en puro desenfreno, y lo lleve a un lugar del que no pueda volver. Pastor jamás va a ser suyo, susurra la parte más coherente de su cerebro, y lo deja ir. La ira, la angustia, esa maldita _atracción_ , la deja ir hecha fiera, y él se prepara para matarlo a Pastor como quien lo hace a un desconocido. 

Pero, el círculo debe cerrarse y Pastor de alguna forma se mete en la ambulancia, y se cobra su venganza. En él Diosito puede ver a la  _fiera_ , y cuando el otro lo mata, entiende que no era el fantasma del doctor lo que lo había llevado a él.  No había nada de Patricio en aquél hombre, corroído por años de adicción, mentiras, y arrepentimientos; Pastor lo que tenía era igual a lo que tenía Diosito en el corazón, y por eso, quizás, el muchacho se había sentido atraído a él. 

El círculo se cierra: la adrenalina trae su corazón de vuelta al mundo, y esta vez es el doctor quien se metió en la ambulancia, y Diosito sonríe, porque siente que Pastor se llevó lo peor de sí con él, y solo le queda lo mejor, lo que Patricio le dió. 

  



End file.
